


Good boy || Prompt #30 //sequel

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Poverty, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>justbemytommo powiedział(a):<br/>hej chciałabym poprosić o drugą część ggod boy? :D może żeby louis i harry spotykali się cześciej i nie tylko pod pretekstem seksu? chciałabym żeby któryś zaczął coś czuć , fajnie by było gdyby to był harry :) i może wymyśl jakieś miłe zakończenie typu że hazz pyta louisa czy chce być jego na stałe itp :) dziekuję x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy || Prompt #30 //sequel

Życie Louisa zdecydowanie zmieniło się na lepsze, pytanie tylko za jaką cenę? Czasami nie potrafił spojrzeć w lustro, wiedząc, że sprzedaje swoje ciało, że bierze pieniądze, w zamian za pozwalanie dotykania siebie obcemu mężczyźnie. Czasami jednak, uważał, że robi to co uznał za słuszne, teraz nie musi opuszczać szkoły, ani nie musi prosić sąsiadki o zajęcie się dziewczynkami.

Harry Styles w pewien szczególny sposób odmienił jego życie, nie jest to bezwarunkowa pomoc, ale Louis wiele mu zawdzięczał. Nie musiał martwić się już tym co zjedzą jego siostry i czy będzie w stanie kupić im książki na nowy rok szkolny. Harry płacił mu co najmniej trzy razy więcej niż Louis zarobiłby w którejś ze swoich tymczasowych prac. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna jest wyjątkowo hojny, bo po przeczytaniu kilku blogów, wiedział, że tego typu relacje nie zawsze wyglądają tak jak w ich przypadku.

Mama nie bywała w domu zbyt często, zdawała się tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Louis zastanawiał się nad odwykiem, pomocom, ale póki co, nie był w stanie jej na to namówić, bo kobieta nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że ma problem. Za każdym razem gdy któraś z jego sióstr płakała w nocy, wołając mamę, Louisowi pękało serce, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Najpierw to mama, musi zrozumieć problem.

***

-Louis? –Zapytał Harry, zapinając koszulę. Chłopak stał po drugiej stronie łóżka, zakładając spodnie.

-Tak?

-Możesz się nie zgodzić, w zupełności to zrozumiem, ale chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. –Powiedział.

-Tak? –Louis uniósł brew.

-Nie chciałbyś może gdzieś wyjść? –Zapytał, gładząc tył karku.

-To znaczy?

-Na kolację, coś w tym stylu, nie wiem, może do kina? Co się teraz robi? Byłem młody dwadzieścia lat temu, wtedy chyba tak się umawiało. –Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-Och.

-Nie musisz jeśli-

-W porządku, um, jak chcesz, to ty decydujesz. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie o to chodzi, chciałbym żebyś to ty zdecydował, chcę zrobić coś, na co ty masz ochotę.

-Kolacja będzie w porządku. –Uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Dziękuję. –Wyszeptał mężczyzna, zbliżając się do chłopaka. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i pocałował go w policzek, Louis zadrżał na ten gest. Ostatnio zauważył, że Harry jest wobec niego bardzo delikatny i niepewny swoich ruchów, jakby bał się, że Louis rozleci się jak porcelana.

-Mi?

-Tak, tobie.

-Za co?

-Lubię dziękować. –Powiedział, wsuwając w tylną kieszeń spodni chłopaka pieniądze. Louis zdziwił się, bo tamtego dnia już dostał to co miał dostać.

-Harry-

-Po prostu weź te pieniądze.

-Już dzisiaj zapłaciłeś.

-Nie zapłaciłem, dałem ci prezent.

-Dałeś mi dwieście funtów Harry. –Westchnął.

-Co z tego?

-Nie możesz dawać mi tylu pieniędzy jeśli my, jeśli my nawet nie… no wiesz.. –Zarumienił się.

-Kto mi zabroni?

-Nie szkoda ci wydawania wszystkich pieniędzy na dziwki?

-Louis. –Powiedział oschle, wzdrygając się na słowo, którego użył chłopak.

-Co?

-Ostatni raz ci powtarzam, nie życzę sobie żebyś mówił tak o sobie w mojej obecności. –Warknął, a Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami i chwycił za swoją torbę, gotowy do wyjścia.

-Tak czy siak, dziękuję, będę już szedł.

-Czekaj, um, m-myślałem, że ta kolacja-

-Ta kolacja co?

-Nie mógłbyś zostać dzisiaj?

-Poważnie?

-Jeśli chcesz.

-Muszę zająć się siostrami.

-A twoja mama? –Zapytał, żałując pytania kiedy zobaczył reakcję Louisa. –Przepraszam, nie powinienem, w porządku, innym razem.

-Nic się nie stało, mogę jutro jeśli nadal chcesz. –Nagle zrobiło mu się przykro, widząc zawód na twarzy mężczyzny.

-Tak, jasne, będzie idealnie. –Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

***

Louis wytłumaczył Lottie, że idzie spotkać się ze znajomymi, poprosił ją by zajęła się dziewczynkami. Dał jej pieniądze, które Harry wsunął w jego kieszeń.

-Masz kogoś Louis. –Przyznała.

-Co? Ja? N-nie.

-Masz, widzę przecież jak uśmiechasz się do telefonu. –Drażniła się.

-Nie uśmiecham się do telefonu. –Zbywał ją.

-Wiesz, że nie mam nic do tego, że to chłopak, prawda?

-Lottie-

-Nie jestem taka jak mama Louis.

-Dziękuję Lottie. –Ucałował ją w czubek głowy i mocno przytulił.

Zastanawiał się o co tak dokładnie jej chodzi. Sam nie zauważał tego, że uśmiecha się kiedy dostaje wiadomość od Harry’ego, nie myślał nawet nad tym jak głośno śmieje się z jego głupich żartów.

***

-Gdzie jedziemy? –Zapytał, wsiadając do samochodu mężczyzny.

-Do mnie. –Odpowiedział. Louis myślał, że naprawdę Harry chce zabrać go na kolację, ale wyglądało na to, że znów będą pieprzyć się w jego sypialni. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, chcąc ukryć zawiedziony wyraz twarzy.

-Mhm. –Przytaknął cicho.

-Nie zapytasz nawet co ugotuję? –Zapytał Harry, patrząc na drogę.

-Ty co?

-Mówiłem ci przecież, że chcę zjeść z tobą kolację.

-Och.

-Mam nadzieję, że lubisz jagnięcinę.

-Jest w porządku. –Wzruszył ramionami.

***

Kiedy byli na miejscu, Louisowi zaschło w gardle. Harry naprawdę wszystko przyszykował. Stół w jego nowoczesnej kuchni był w pełni nakryty, stały tam nawet świeczki.

Okazało się, że ich kolacja była już w piekarniku, a Harry zostawił ją tam, by odebrać Louisa z umówionego miejsca.

-Smacznego. –Powiedział Harry, unosząc w górę kieliszek wina.

-Smacznego, dziękuję.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Louis był naprawdę pod wrażeniem umiejętności mężczyzny.

-Louis?

-Tak?

-Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

-T-tak.

-Uśmiechnij się. –Powiedział, przez co chłopak zarumienił się, ukrywając rzeczywiście ukazujący się uśmiech. –Proszę, za mało się uśmiechasz.

-Brzydko się uśmiecham.

-Nikt się brzydko nie uśmiecha Lou. –Harry przykrył dłoń chłopaka, swoją, na co młodszy zadrżał.

-A jednak.

-Lubię cię Louis.

-Mhm. –Przytaknął drżącym głosem, nie wiedząc o co chodzi mężczyźnie.

-Chcę żebyś coś wiedział.

-T-tak?

-Powinienem zaproponować to na początku naszej znajomości. –Zaczął. –Wiesz Louis, jeśli nie chcesz, zgaduję, że nie, to nie, wcale nie musimy tego robić. Wolę spędzać z tobą czas w ten sposób, nie w łóżku, to znaczy nie żeby mi się nie podobało, po prostu-

-Harry potrzebuję pieniędzy-

-Nie, nie, nie o to mi chodzi, zapłacę ci, naprawdę, ile tylko potrzebujesz, po prostu naprawdę cię lubię.

-Harry-

-Daj sobie pomóc Louis, chcę cię tylko poznać, nie proszę o wiele, chcę spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu, nie musimy nic robić.

-Dlaczego? –Zapytał chłopak, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Nie był w stanie pojąc dlaczego ktoś chciałby spędzać z nim czas i jeszcze do tego dawać mu pieniądze, kto chciałby mu pomóc.

-Bo jesteś wyjątkowy. –Harry uśmiechnął się w jego stronę i ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. Louis roztopił się pod jego dotykiem i odwzajemnił uśmiech.


End file.
